Our Life
by MikuandLenVocaloid
Summary: Ok so i am writing a fanfic on LenXMiku! Kya they are soooooo cute together. Hope that you review!
1. Chapter 1

**A: So i started this LenXMiku Story Kya!**

**L&M: *BLUSHES***

**A: LOOK HOW CUTE!**

**L&M: Now on with the story...**

* * *

><p>I am walking with my boyfriend,Len Kagamine. We have been dating for a while. Right now, It is Christmas Eve and we were on our way home from our weekly date. Snow was falling all around us and it was so pretty. As we walked, we were hand in hand, then Len pulled to a stop<p>

"Whats wrong Len?" I asked.

"Miku?" Len said ion a soft voice.

"Yes?"

"Um... you know I have loved you for a really long time and I will always love you for the rest of my life. I was wondering if..." He paused. My heart was beating 100 miles an hour. Has the time finally come? Is he going to do what it think he is going to do? My face was so hot. Len made eye contact with me.

"Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He said. He had some blush right across his face. My face lit up as I hugged him.

"YES YES YES!" I said.

"REALLY?!" Len asked

"Yes. I could never imagine marrying anyone else but you." And with that we kissed as the bells ring in the church. Len pulled out a ring from his coat pocket. It had a big diamond in the middle of it and inside was an engraving that said. (I LOVE YOU~Len). Tears rolled down my face as Len slipped the ring on my finger. We walked to Lens house hand in hand, Shoulder to shoulder. I wish this day would never end.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Miku. Just breath. This is only the wedding bugs. You'll get over it alright. You love Len. I turned around to look at myself in the mirror once more. I tucked a piece of my teal hair behind my ear. There I thought to myself. I was wearing a long white gown. it was so elegant. It had a fall off the shoulder sleeves and there was a white rose in my hair. I had my friends help me put little crystals all throughout my gown. I had my hair put up in a curled bun. Luka also insisted that she do my make up as well as all the bridesmaids makeup. Gumi, Luka, and Rin was already out there, then behind me came my brother, Mikuo. He had a black tux and his hair was acually combed. He never ears a tux which was quite funny but if he look really handsome. I couldn't help but giggle.

" Whats so funny" He asked.

"Nothing" I said through all my giggles. Mikuo will be in my father sence we don't have one being a Vocaloid. I will miss him.

I looked at him with sad eyes. " You gonna be ok, living by yourself without me and all?" I asked.

"Well I will miss you like heck but... ill miss you sis." He hugged me. The smell of Leeks was on his coat. My eyes started watering. How i will miss this smell.

"Mikuo."

"Hey now" He said. "I don't want you crying before the wedding even starts". He patted my head lightly so that he didn't mess up my hair. "Len is a lucky man"

I just smiled at him. Then the wedding song started playing. "Lets get this party started!" Said Mikuo. I laughed as he started to take me down the aisle. The church was so pretty! There was many bows and flowers all along the podium and the walls of the church. i looked ahead and saw Len. He looked so handsome. This is going to be the beginning of a great and amazing life. I finally got down to the end of the aisle when Mikuo kissed my forhead lightly. Then I turned around and saw Len's sparkling blue eyes staring into mine. then the preacher started.

"Do you,Len Kagamine, take Miku to be you lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, cherish her, and keep her in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Said Len.

"Do you,Miku Hatsune, take Len to be you lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, cherish him, and keep him in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I choked through my tears.

"I pronounce you husband and wife." We turned around to look at each other, both of our eyes were sparkling with happiness. "You may kiss the bride." Len leaned over and kissed me passionately. We heard the audience clapping for us. we broke from our kiss to walk down the aisle. We walked down the aisle and went out the wooden doors.

"I finally have you Mrs. Kagamine." I smiled as he brushed my cheek. We was about to kiss when Rin came in and grabbed my arm.

"Miku! iI's time to get ready for the honey moon!" She said and she pulled me away from Len. We walked to a room where there was a pile of luggage covering almost all the room.

"Dont tell me this is all mine?" I exclaimed.

"HAHA of course not! This is for the both of you. Your going to need a lot of stuff for where your going."

"And let me guess you pack it all right?"

"YUP! Here put this on" She handed me a teal dress that came up halfway on my thigh. There was a pair of grey pumps next to it. Next to it was a yellow bracelet with a leek on each bead.

"These are soooooooooo cute!" I exclaimed. I hugged her tightly. " Thank you soo much. I love you!"

"Yaya everyone does, you better hurry up so you don't miss your plane." Then she rushed out. Rin is the most amazing person ever besides Mikuo and Len. I hurried up to get changed, and ran out the room. I wonder where Len is going to take me. I walked out to find Rin,Luka,and Gumi standing there. Each one of them had a huge smile planted on their face.

"I am gonna miss you girls." I hugged them all.

"You sound like you're gonna be gone forever." Gumi said.

" 's only gonna be a few weeks" Said Luka.

"Also Len won't be able to keep me away from my sister-in-law and even if he I could always get my steamroller out" said Rin.

"You guys" I smiled at them.

They walked with me down the hall to the foyer. Len was sitting on the couch talking with Mikuo,Gakupo, Kaito, and Meiko. Meiko was sitting on Kaito's lap while wearing a red dress. She's so strong and beautiful. I hope that i could be come a woman like her. Len saw me and said goodbye to all of them.

"You ready to go?" He said as he kissed my cheek. My cheeks famed red.

"Oh cource." Len grabbed my hand as everyone threw rice at us. We ran to the car laughing togetherand finally escaped form all the rice. The car started driving as i waved to everyone. Good-bye Rin,Luka,Gakupo,Neru,Gumi,Mikuo,Meiko,Kaito,Lilly,Teto,Kai Yuki,Haku,Dell,SeeU, Miki,and Ted. When I come back I surly I'll be a different woman.


	3. Chapter 3

The car pulled up into the airport. Our driver open the door for both of us. we got out. i started walking in when Len put one arm around my waste. i blushed.

"You gonna leave me behind and go on the honeymoon all by yourself?" He kissed my ear which made me get cold chills.

"No of cource not." I said. He smiled the smile that makes me melt. I could feel mt face getting bright red."Lets go get on the plane." He said. we walked in to the airport. Peoples eyes were on us. i felt a little uncomfortable untill i saw the most amazing thing ever!Len noticed me staring at it so we chaned out direction. Then we stopped at the most amazing stand ever. The was selling plush leeks! Len Laughed as he paided the man standing there 20 dollars for it. The man kindley handed Len the toy. he turned and handed it to me.

"Thank-you thank-you thank-you! i said as i wrapped my arms around his neck. "it is the most amzing thing ever!" I planted a kiss on his nose. He blushed like a little kid. we finally got to the plane. i just though of something. isn't the lugage still in the chuch? "Hey len?"

"Ya?" He said as he sat down.

"where is our luggage?"

"They loaded it in another car while we was coming to the airport."

"Thanl goodness. i thought we forgot it." He smiled and grabbed my hand. The plane grumbled as it started up. i laid me head onto lens shoulder as we took off to the unknown location.

"Miku?" a soft warm voice said. I woke up to see lens smiling face. I Smiled and yawned. "We are here my princess." He said and kissed my cheek.

"And where is here" I said still a little tired.

"The carabean islands" He said.

"Oh wow."I helped me up and we got out luggage. Dang there is alot. I wonder what Rin packed. There better not be a lot of Thongs and stuff like that cause then i would be rally mad. i dont see why people would wear a thong. wouldn't that give them a majour wedgie? Oh well. Len went to go get a cart while i watched the stuff. then a man came up to me.

"Hey there sexy. you here alone." Who does this guy think he is. He wore a leather jacket. his pants was so worn our that it lookslike it would neverhold out much longer. he also looks like he has never seen a comb in his life.

"I am here with my husband thank-you very much. i dont appreciat your behavior." i said as i crossed my arms.

"Your a fistey one arnt you." He said. he stared walking towards me when len came up behind me and grabbed my waste.

"I sujest you leave my wife alone." He said in a stearn voice. Thankyou len.

"Hmp" The man said and he left. Len turned me around.

"Miku are you alright? That guy didnt do anything to you did he?" He said. i saw fear in his eyes wich made me want to cry.

"No thank goodness. I am so glad your hear." I smiled. We packed our stuff onto the cart and i Helped len push. When we got outside i saw a limmo with the driver holding a sighn with "Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine"written on it. I sucked in my breath. Len smile as we got in the limmo.

"This must have cost alot." I said.

"dont worry about it." He said as i cuddle on him. I Love My Life. we pulled up at the Amyris walked in and checked in. The man gave us a key to room 206. we went up and our suite cases was in there already.

"Wow talk about fast service." Len said.

"Well this is a amazin place." I said. There was a love seat and cahir with a coffe table there in front of a windoe. The whole room was themed as yellow. there was a wooden bed with a yellow bedding on it.

"We better unpack"said len. Part of the suit cases were teal and the other part was yellow so it wasnt hard to tell whos was whos. i grabbed mine and set it by the couch. theni sat down on the couch to separate my things.i was hesitant to open the first suitecase know nothing of what was in it but i gather up my courage and upzipped it. the first thing i saw was underware. thankgoodness it wasnt thongs. i diged deeper into the suitecase and found Bra's, Panties, socks, and oh no there was one thong on the bottem. there is no was i am going to put that thing on. i glanced up to see len looking at me with the thong in my hands. he blushed vilently as he refocased on his own clothing. pervet. after an hour of putting all of our clothing up we got some alone time. there was a flatscreen tv with the latest romance and horror films.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Len asked.

"Hmmm A romance. a classical romance." I said. Len seached through all of the movies.

"You want to watch "Gone With the Wing"?" he asked.

"Thats perfect!" I exclaimed. he put in the movie and sat down on the couch next to me. i laid my head on his lap while we watched the movie. it was night time and the movie still didnt end yet. i turned my head to look at Lens face. He is the most amazing person in the world. Len then looked down at me. I blushed.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing." I staired into my eyes and i saw a want for something. Then he smile. Len picked my up and carried me to the bed. He kissed my lips so softley getting rougher everytime he kissed me.

"I love you miku."

I Love you too Len."We Slowley took off eachothers clothing and i guess you can decide on what happened next.

* * *

><p><strong>A: How Sweet<strong>

**M&L: *Looks at each other Blushing like crazy***

**A: This is so sweet!**


	4. Chapter 4

I sucked in a breath of fresh air. last night was so amazing. i kepet having flashbacks which made me make a wierd noise. then i relized i was nakid and not only nakid but nakid laying ontop of len who is also nakid. KYAAAAAA! i stared at his sleeping face. He looks like a little baby. i could just lay here like this forever. Then Lens eyes stared to flutter open. He smiled at me which made my heart melt.

"Hello Honey. Did you sleep well?" He asked

"Hmmm Yup Like a baby." He Put his arms around me and we just laid there for a long time. then i got on my knees."I have to get changed" I said. I then kissed him passionatly on the lips. i then got a pair of clothing and then went to the bathroom to change into them. I whore a Teal shirt that has a pictue of a leek on it. i put on some jean shorts on and yellow sneaker. i put my long teal hair into two long poney-tails. then i went out of the bathroom to see len in a yellow plaid shirt. he wore some kackey shorts.

"Ready for some adventures?" He asked.

"Yup. I said with a smile. For the Remaining days of our trip we spent it Snorkoling, hiking ,bike rideind and you know what. but the last night i did something i never thought would happen. i wore the thong. i guess i did it just to please len cause everynight he would look at my butt. wierd right. that was the funest night. i could just be that cause it was our last night but who knew. all i knew was that we had alot of fun.

"It's time to leave isnt it?" I asked.

"Yup" Len said."Time to return to the real world." He said.

"Did you get us a house yet?"

"Well I just found out that it will be a welcome back gift from all of the other vocaloids."

" Oh I cant wait to see it then" I said with a smile. He grabbed my hand as we went out to the limmo with the samre driver. we sat in the back of the limmo hugging eachother.

"Ever since i married you i hav had the time of my life." Len said. then he kissed my forhead.

"Same here. i am so happy you came into my life." We finally got to the airport. I got the leek Len bought me out of my sute case so that i could slepp with it on the plane ride. for some reason they always made me sleepy. We was walking to the ride when all of a sudden we hear a bang. then anotherone came along with it.  
>"Whhat the heck" Len said. We turned around to see the man from the other day and some other man on the floor with blood all over them. there was a lady over there crying. i went over there to try and help her.<p>

"What happened?" I asked her.

"This man was touching me so my husband tried to stop hime. that guy pulled out a gun and shot my husband and gimself... w-w-w-what am i gonna do now. i cant live my life without." then she started crying again. i hugged her and tried my best to calm her down. then the paramedics came and took everyone away.

"Miku? Are you alright?"Len asked as he grabbed my shoulders.

"Ya i just feel bad for that lady."

"You did all you could."

"I know but to lose you husband must be sad."

"I will always be here for you." I smile at him and then we went to the plane for the long ride back home.

* * *

><p><strong>M: *has tears in eyes*<strong>

**L: whats wrong?**

**M: i could never imagine my life without you.**

**L: and i You *hugs***

**A: AWWWW Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's Benn a week scence our honey moon. Both of us hav adhusted to living together. Wefound out many things about each other. Like for instence, len likes banana in the fridge, frezzer and in the cabanets so that he dosnt have to worry about running out. also in being a vocaloid at the moment we on ly hav 1 consert a month and we get to practice everyday together. Married life is so fun. Then the unexspected happened. i got sick. -_-. it all started one morning...

"Crap" I said as i got out of bed. i went to the bathroom and threw up. Len was there behind me in an instant.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No this has never happened before." i said

"Maybe i should take you to the doctor." He Said. I opened my mouth to answer but then i ended up puking again. "Yup a doctors trip." Then he got his phone and made an 12:00 appointment.

"Len i'll be fine in a little while i just need to get this out of my system." I complained.

"Nope i want to make sure your ok because i love you. just do this for me please." He gave my the puppy eyes.

"alright alright" I said. "Let me take a shower first then we will leave." Len looked satisfied in himself as he left the room. I took a quick shower then got dressed to go to the doctor. Len drove me in his bright yellow spots car. As soon as we got to the hospital it was 12:00.

"Right on time" Len said. The nurse took us to a room while we waited for the doctor. Len look so nervous.

"Calm down will ya. I'll be fine." I said.

"I am just worried for you." then Len grabbed my hand and kissed them. Just then my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

MIKU ARE YOU OK? Rin said

"yes i am just at the doctors"

WHAT?then she hung up

"That was Rin" I said

"oh what she want?"

"i dont know-" then all of the sudden a Blond,Pink and Green haired girls stormed into the room.

"MIKU ARE YOU ALRIGHT" "WHAT HAPPENED?" "wHATS GOING ON!" They all aked so may questions.

"I just got a little sick this morning and Len-" They all eyed len who looked scared to death.

"YOu better not hav hurt her or else i will get the steamroller out" said Rin.

"No he insisted that i come."

"Ya" said Len.

"I hope it is nothing serious" said Gumi.

"Dont say things like that." said Luka."of cource she's ok"

Rin Said "How long has it been scence your period?"

"Um i am...umm... 2 weeks late why?"

All three girls squieled and my eye grew big in relization. Len just look confused.

"What am i not getting here?" Len asked.

"You'll see when the doctor checks me" i said. I could not get the smile off my face the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>M: *eyes sparkling*<strong>

**L: please tell me what it is**

**R: shut up and wait till the next chapter!**

**L: b-b-but i am worried**

**G: we can do this the easy was or hard way.**

**Luka: ya *evil grin***

**L: *scared***

**A: ooookkkkkaaaayy please dont hurt len. Also please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A: Gomen for Having such bad grammar and having the story goon so quickly. *bows***

**M: I am 23 and so is Len.**

**L: Yup... I am still confused.**

**A: Lets continue on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Len s P.O.V<strong>

Miku and the others have been crazy. They keep looking at each other with this crazy grin and I have no idea what they are talking about! I guess that is what comes with being the man with a room full of girls. The doctor then came in wearing a white coat and a smile on his face. He was holding a clipboard and had some type of packet on top of it.

"Well it looks like the tests turned out positive." He said. "Congratulations you re going to have a baby." The girls squealed.

Wow I am already going to be a father. This feeling was amazing yet scary. We barely have gotten to start out our lives and now we have this big responsibility on our hands. I don t even know how to be a father!

"Here is a packet with everything you need to know." He said and then he handed me the packet.

"I am so happy Len. We are going to be parents!" exclaimed Miku. Her face was glowing with delight.

Rin came up to Miku and hugged her. "This calls for a celebration! Common girls" and then Luka dragged everyone out.

"We will have to schedule an appointment to have an ultrasound done on the baby to make sure everything is alright". Both Miku and I nodded our heads." So I will see you both in about 5 months?"

"Ok." I said. I was still a little shocked about the whole news.

"Ok you guys are free to go." He started to head out when he turned around." Oh and my name Dr. Takaya, please to meet you." Then he headed out.

"Len we are going to have a baby!" She said. She looked so cute when saying it. Her cheeks had blush over then=m and her eyes sparkled.

"I am so happy." I said as I helped her up. I held onto her hand as we walked out of the doctor s office." You do know that this is a really big responsibility right?"

"Of course." She said." But I am really looking to being a parent. I am willing to risk everything to for this kid."

"Me too it s just-" Then I was cut off by my sister.

"Hey guys!" she said while running. She got to us and tried her best to catch her breath before she talked." We are going to have a party over at Luka s house tonight in honor of this baby". She said

"That sounds like fun!" Said Miku.

"Ok then meet you at 6." And then she went running again to try and catch up with Luka and Gumi.

I looked at my watch. Great it s 4 o clock.

"Well we better hurry home if we are going to be able to make it to the party on time."

* * *

><p><strong>M&amp;L: A baby *Sparkling eyes*<strong>

**A: Yup. Hope this is better. i used a different thing to write my story on. Please review. :)**


End file.
